A Brother's Love
by Meggie2
Summary: My version of Merry and Pippin went through when they were with the Orcs. Slightly AU
1. Default Chapter

Howdy everybody! Well I wanted to thank you for the nice reviews on my other story and I hope that you will like this one too. But I ask you to review even if you don't like the story. And any tips about writing would be nice too.I think that everyone who writes a Merry and Pippin story everybody likes to write one about when they were captured by the orcs because everyone has their different views about it and plus it just fun to write about it! Ok well I will shut up now and here's the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters nor do I know them. 

Anything in _Italics _means it's a thought.

____________________________________________________________

Pippin slowly became aware of his surroundings, before he even opened his eyes, he noticed the pain in his legs, back, and other various places on his body.

__

Where am I? Was Pippins first full thought; he smelt the orcs and his heart plunged. A flood of memories came rushing at him so fast that he nearly threw up, _Frodo going on alone... Merry and him running from the orcs... Boromir coming to save them... a loud horn blowing...Boromir being shot by arrows... the orcs catching them._ He couldn't remember much after, except being taken away from Merry.

__

Merry! Pippins eyes shot open.

He looked around to see where he was at, it was dark and he was lying on the ground, off a little ways he could see the blackness of the deep, dark forest. He shuddered at the sight of it. It was Fangorn forest, some said it was full of many strange things, he hoped that he didn't have to find out about them. He could see orcs milling about trying to stay close to their fire they had built to keep warm.

Pippin's hands and legs were bound,and they were so tight that it had cut into his pale skin making it bleed and hurt for him to even move at all. He shivered as the cold wind picked up and he slowly raised his head up and there about 200 feet away he could see a mound of cloth, then he saw a little tuft of hair peek out behind the cloth. 

It was Merry, he could tell that he wasn't moving so either he was asleep or unconscious. Pippin hoped it was the first one. Pippin knew that he somehow had to get to Merry but with being bound it wasn't going to be an easy task.

He didn't have to worry about it too long before he heard an orc talking and he heard that they were going to have to run.

"Everyone get packed up! We have to leave now! It seems we are being followed, the orc looked at Pippin and headed towards him. Pippin tried to crawl away but it was no use, the orc was by him in no time.

"It seems as though it's the rest of your Fellowship. Do you think they will save you?" The orc leader sneered and when he didn't get an answer he swiftly kicked Pippin in the side and yelled again, " do you!"

Pippin tried to curl up to at least maybe shield him from anymore blows and gasping for breath he said so softly that the orc had to lean in to hear him, "Yes," was Pippin's meek answer.

When he heard this it sent the orc off laughing an evil laugh and Pippin closed his eyes for he did not want to look at the terrifying orc. 

Still laughing the orc bend down and grabbed a fistful of Pippin's hair and yanked it roughly up so that Pippin gave a pain filled cry. The orc pulled his hair again and made Pippin look into his eyes. He could see the frightened eyes and feel the shaking of the halfling; "They can not save you now, little one." He said in his gruff voice, "You are all alone."

He let go of the hobbits hair and Pippin fell back to the ground. "You and your friend shall run with us, we are sick of carrying you and you had best keep up or feel this upon your back," he took out a whip, "Lets get going!"

Another orc came up to Pippin and cut his rope and roughly dragged him up. He was put in line and suddenly there was Merry at his side.

"Pippin!" Merry exclaimed and gave his friend a hug, " Are you ok?" He worriedly checked over Pippin and found that he was pretty much in the same state as he.

"Yes I'm fine but my side hurts a lot where they kicked me," Merry saw Pippin take a deep breath trying to stop the pain as they started running.

___________________________________________________________

It had seemed forever that they had been running and Pippin could now see shades of pink and orange as dawn approached. He had been so caught up in looking at the sky and how much he wished he was back in the Shire safely in his bed that he didn't notice that he had slowed down until he felt the whip fly across his back. He gave out a yelp and tried to catch up with Merry who was silently trying to tell him to hurry with his eyes. 

His side had been bothering him more and more and he knew that he had to leave some sign behind in hoping that Aragorn and the rest would find it to tell them which was they were going. "Merry," Pippin tried to whisper though having a difficult time while trying to breathe.

Merry looked over at his younger cousin and his heart went out to him. Pippins face was very pale and the dark bruises seemed to stand out even more. Pippin was too young to have to go through this. He could start to tell that he was having a hard time breathing. "Yeah Pip?" He too tried to whisper. "The orc leader told me that Aragorn was following us. We need to leave him a sign of where we are before we are not able to."

"Pip you're not going to try something are you," when he didn't receive an answer he looked at Pippin sharply. "No Pippin don't do that! You could get hurt or something."

"But we have to!" Pippin looked at Merry.

"No Pippin don't!" Merry pleaded.

"I'm sorry Mer, but I have to. Don't worry I'll be back, I won't leave you here," Pippin said as he saw an opening on his right and dashed through it.

___________________________________________________________

Pippin tried to run as fast as he could, because he now could hear the orcs coming after him. He hastily tried to take the pin off of his cloak with his shaking fingers and finally was able to pull it off and drop it to the ground before the orcs had seen it. He ran just a little ways more for his plan was to get caught be he knew he could not leave Merry along with the orcs. He was grabbed by the neck and thrown to the ground, his head hit a rock which caused a flash of pain to go through his head that left him dazed for a couple of minutes. 

He saw the orc raise up his whip and closed his eyes tight waiting for the beating that was sure to come, but a voice stopped the on-coming beating, "Stop!" He heard, "We do not have time for that and we must deliver them unspoiled."

"I was just gonna teach it a lesson, I wasn't gonna kill it." The orc with the whip argued. 

" Now we have to keep going," the leader yelled. 

"Fine perhaps later then," the orc smirked back at Pippin and Pippin could see all the horrible things the orc wanted to do to him. This shook him to the very core and he wished that he could just sink into the ground.

"Now lets get going! Shouted the leader and again Pippin was pulled up. He was put back in place besides his cousin. 

Merry took one look at Pippin and could tell that something had deeply frightened the younger hobbit for he had a far away look in his eyes and was about to see if he was alright when the orcs pushed them back to running again. He wanted so much to take his cousin in his arms and give him a hug and tell him that everything was going to be all right but couldn't because he himself did not know how things would turn out. 

Everything had been silent except for the heavy breathing and footsteps of the orcs. It had been at least two hours since Pippin dropped his pin to his cloak. The sun was now shinning brightly over head and Merry had lost all sense of time. Everything seemed the same; the hills and mountains were never ending. 

Merry had been lost in his own thoughts when he felt Pippin go down besides him. He stopped and tried to get Pippin up. Pippin was taking big gasps of air and clutching at his side.

"Pippin, get up." He urged, "we can't stop," he pulled at Pippins arm but didn't have the strength to lift him back up.

"I can't Merry," Pippin said and looked at his older cousin, "It hurts too much."

"Hey! What's this? There is not stopping!" They both looked up to see the big orc coming at them. He raised his whip and brought it down. It flew across Pippin's already too thin skin and made a gash across his cheek. 

The force of the blow sent Pippin reeling back and landed heavily against the ground. 

Merry tried to get in front of his cousin to protect him but was thrown back and his head bounced off of a rock and he remembered nothing. 

Pippin saw the blood on Merry's forehead and it made him nauseas and he violently threw up before his body collapsed in exhaustion. 

________________________________________________________________

Well that's the first chapter! Did ya like it or no? And if ya have any tips to give with writing they would be appreciated. 


	2. Chapter 2

****

Hi once again! Well here is the second chapter of the story I do hope that you like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters nor know any of them. 

_____________________________________________________________

Merry slowly became conscious and opened his eyes. He vaguely remembered Pippin getting hit and that he had tried to stop it and he ended up being thrown against a rock.

He groaned and tried to lift his hands saw that they had been bound again. He gently touched his forehead to where the pain seemed to be coming from, his fingers touched something sticky and he quickly pulled back his hand and saw that his fingers were crimson. 

He noticed that Pippin wasn't with him anymore and it was about that time he heard a pain filled cry come to his ears, his stomach turned upside down. He would know that voice anywhere, _Pippin_, he thought. He immediately tried pulling at his rope that had been tried to a tree but it was no use, the rope was strong and he soon became weary. Another scream came to his ears and he so desperately wanted to help his younger cousin who he had thought of as a brother.

Finally the screams died down but Merry knew that he would never be able to get those pain filled sounds from his mind for as long as he lived. He heard a noise of something that sounded like it was being dragged and looked up to see that it was Pippin. 

The orc threw Pippin beside Merry and walked away not caring to tie him to the tree for he knew that the hobbit could go anywhere. But Pippin had also had his hands bound by the rough ropes. 

Merry wanted to cry when he saw Pippin and his heart lurched up into throat. 

Half of Pippin's face was covered in blood and once of Pippin's eyes was swollen shut with a dark bruise surround it. When Merry crawled closer he could see that the whip had slashed Pippin's shirt on the backside and blood stained the cloth. Other various cuts and bruises marked his body.

__

Oh Pip what have they done to you? His eyes turned sad. He gently touched his arm. "Pip," he said trying to stir him into wakefulness. 

Much to his surprise Pippin recoiled in fear. He tired to scoot away from Merry, "No..No.. Please don't hurt me anymore, I... I'll be good I promise." The scared hobbit said thinking that it was another orc who had come to beat on him. 

Anger flared up inside of Merry, _Who could do such a thing! _His mind screamed,_ and especially to Pippin! _

Pippin was an innocent. Even after he became a tweenage, he always looked at every with an expression of awe much like a small child. Anyone who knew him could not resist those sparkling green eyes that so often got him out of trouble when he had done something wrong. That's why him and Merry made a perfect pair of tricksters. When they got caught Pippin could talk them out of anything. 

His spirit never seemed to dwindle and he had an endless supply of happiness, so much that Merry was actually happy that Elrond had let Pippin come with them. He made long days pass quickly and gave everyone a new meaning of life. If you were ever sad or not in a good mood he would stand in front of you and put his hands on the sides of your face and look deep into your eyes and smile that crooked smile of his until you started smiling and then proceeded to give you a great big bear hug. 

He made being happy look easy and other was sometimes jealous of him for few had that special gift. 

But now Merry looked at his cousin who lay on the ground bloodied and broken. He knew that Pippin might never be the same again and he didn't want the joy that Pippin held in life to be taken away and a fierce protectiveness came over Merry. Though he had always been very protective of his best friend. It was stronger now than it had ever been.

Again he touched Pippin on the arm, "Pippers," he called him by the nickname he, himself had given Pippin, "It's me Merry." 

At first he flinched away but as soon as he heard Pippins being said he knew it was truly Merry for only he called him that, "Merry?" He turned his head towards the voice. 

"Yes, it's me Pip." Merry could see tears coming down his face. 

"It hurts Merry," Pippin said, "It hurts so very much." 

"I know Pip, we're gonna find a way out of here. Don't you worry."

"All right Mer, I believe you." Pippin's eyes were starting to droop but he clearly tried to stay awake but Merry saw this, "You tired Pip?"

"Yeah I feel like I wanna go to sleep and never wake up." Pippin tried to curl up tighter as he shivered when a gust of cold wind went right through his thin shirt, "It's awfully cold out here too." 

Merry crawled up next to Pippin, "Well then you just keep close and I'll keep ya warm." And immediately snuggled to Merry trying to get as warm as he could, "Thank you Mer," Pippin said and closed his eyes. "Anything for you Pip." Merry said as he kissed the unruly curls on top of Pippin and fell into a light sleep.

_______________________________________________________________

Merry awoke to the sound of crying, "Merry!" Merry heard Pippin shout out. He looked at him and saw that his eyes were closed and he was in the middle of a nightmare. He could see the tears streaming down his face and a look of pure terror on his face. 

"Merry!" Pippin cried out again and his hand reached out to try and grab that was not there. Merry took one of his hands not sure if waking him up would be the best thing. 

"Pippin, I'm right here, don't worry," I whispered. 

Pippin's face slowly relaxed and didn't look so scared anymore, "Don't leave all right?" Still obviously sleeping. 

"Never," Merry said and watched him fall into an uneasy rest. 

_____________________________________________________________

A/N: Ok so that's the second chapter. Did ya like it? Please review and tell me what you thought cause that's what keeps me writing!


	3. Chapter 3

****

Hey everybody!!!! I wanted to thank you for the great reviews you have been giving me it's what keeps me writing. All the reviews that I got just made me want to post another chapter so here it is! I do have another of couple ideas for stories so don't worry after this one you will have more to read from me. But to answer a question from Shlee_Verde about the reaching out for his hand thing, lets just say that Pippin reached out both of his hands towards Merry. Sorry about the mix up! Well on to the story!

Most of this is in Merry's Point of view.

_________________________________________________________

Both Pippin and Merry woke up to shouting going all around them and there were orcs running about.

"They're coming!" Shouted the orc leader, "be ready!"

Merry was hoping that they were being rescued but soon found out that it was not true. The people who attacked did not look like Aragorn, Leoglas or Gimli. He knew that they had to try and escape for these people looked like they were killing anything in sight and knew that if he didn't do something they would be killed along with the orcs. He just didn't know how they could get free. 

He noticed that it had started raining and it was a freezing rain that made Merry and Pippin shiver even more.

Just then their lucky changed and an orc dropped dead just with in Merry's reach. He could see the dead orc held a dagger in his hand. He slowly crept to it, still slightly afraid that it might be alive and grab him. He pried the dagger away from its fingers and set to work on his bounds, just a short while after they fell loose from his hands. Standing on shaky legs from lack of food and water, he rushed over to Pippin who laid there with a look of amazement at the battle going on in front of him. Merry cut Pippin's ropes and pulled him up. 

"Ow!" Pippin yelled in pain, "My leg! It hurts to walk on it." 

"Try and lean on me and put your weight on your other leg. There's no way I can carry you, so you have to try and walk!" Merry yelled to Pippin over the thunder. 

I helped Pippin walk to the edge of the forest and turned around. I was surprised that we hadn't been caught. I guess since we were so close to the forest anyways they didn't think to look ever there since the fight was farther away from them. 

I tightened my grip on Pippin as I felt him sag a little against me, "Come on Pip" and we disappeared through the trees. 

As we got farther away, the clash of metal started to fade in with the sound of thunder and then faded away altogether.

Pippin was barley hanging in there, though he tried to walk it was just too painful. 

I stopped by a large tree and sat Pippin against it. He was shivering uncontrollably and I could the chatter of his teeth, "Hang in there Pip," I said taking my cloak off and wrapped it tightly about him for his cloak had been torn to shreds and was no longer useful. 

The storm had stopped though with the wind and muddy ground it seemed to be no better.

I sat down next to Pippin and put my arm around him trying to get him warm as possible. 

I knew that we could not stay here and I would have to go back to the campsite tomorrow. Aragorn couldn't have been more than a day behind us and I would go there to wait for him. 

"Merry?" Pippin softly called breaking me out of my thoughts, "yeah?" 

"What's gonna happen to us?" I heard the fear in his voice. 

"I don't know Pippin; we have to hope that Aragorn will find us." I said trying to make him feel better. Pippin seemed to accept this answer and feel into silence again. I felt a few shudders go through me and I took a closer look at his face and saw that he was crying. 

"Pippin what's wrong?" Getting worried. 

"I don't want to say I don't want you to get mad at me and leave." Pippin looked down. 

I put my hand under his chin and raised it up, "Pippin I wouldn't leave you and you know that, Now what's bothering you." I saw new tears fall down his face and he turned away from me. 

"It's just that I'm glad that your here with me so I don't have to go through this alone and I would rather you be here than anyone else I know. And I know that I shouldn't think that cause I want you to be safe and not in any danger." 

"Is that all," I said smiling, " Pippin it's not wrong to think that. I'm glad your here with me too and if this is where we have to be well I would want to be here with you no matter what." I said wiping away the tears that streaked his face. 

He smiled and I could tell that he was glad to have gotten that off his chest. He tried to hold back a yawn. 

"Go to sleep Pip." I said "your going to need it for tomorrow." He nodded and we both laid down. I was almost asleep but I heard him say, " You're my best friend and brother Merry." 

"Your mine too bud." I said, my heat breaking at the innocence held in his voice. I knew that he didn't get as to why everyone was fighting and why there had to be so much hurt in this world but I knew he was trying to see it but it was still beyond his grasp,

"Mine too."

__________________________________________________________________

A/N: I know a short chapter, I'm sorry but that's just where I felt it needed to end. I know this wasn't my best chapter but I tried. LOL. So I ask you to please review even if you didn't like it. Thanks! 


	4. Chp 4

Hey again! I think a lot of you thought that chapter 3 was the last chapter but it's not! I want to thank you for all of the kind reviews that you guys sent me. I loved reading them! I ask you to keep reviewing and I'll keep writing! Heres the next chapter. Oh and also this chapter does not go along with the book or the movie. I am sorry if you do not like it.

This is in Merry's point of view.

_____________________________________________________________

The next morning I felt something awfully hot next to me and it was making too, so much that I was sweating. I soon figured out what it was and my eyes shot open, _Pippin!_ I looked at him, his skin was pale and I could tell he was in a lot of pain and felt his forehead. Pippin was burning up but shaking like he was cold. 

"Pippin," I shook him and he opened eyes and I saw that they had a glazed look to them. "Merry I don't feel too good," he groaned and he turned green and turned away to throw up. I rubbed his back trying to comfort him as much as I could. Once Pippin was done he collapsed back to the ground his energy spent. 

I knew that I was going to have to do something so I could get help for Pippin before he became too sick. "I'm going to go back to the campsite and wait for Aragorn to come. I have to try and get you help as soon as possible." I said getting up. 

"I'll come with you," he started to get up but I pushed him back down, "No Pippin your too sick and you could get worse walking around." 

"But..." he tried to argue but I would have none of it. "No you will be safer here." I said. 

"When they get there, we will come and get you."

Pippin wanted to argue but he was much too tired and in too much pain. "You promise you'll come back?" Pippin asked me looking scared.

"Of course!" I shouted, "Why would I want to leave you behind!" 

"All right just be careful and please hurry," he fell silent as pain shot through him and he tensed up, "Please." 

"I will, don't worry," I said and moved him a little further way from where he threw up and wrapped the cloak tightly around him again. "I'll be back as soon as I can. " I turned and walked back towards the camp. 

_____________________________________________________________

Pippin's Point of View

I had lost all track of time but I knew that it had to be more that a couple of hours since Merry left. I shuddered and looked around at the forest. It scared me, I could tell that the trees were very old and they creaked and groaned kind of like they were talking among themselves.

I just hoped that Merry was going to be back soon. I could tell that I was getting worse and the darkness seemed to be creeping nearer and nearer. 

I settled back against they tree and was going to try and get some rest but heard a voice that I hoped I would never have to hear again. 

"Thought it was gonna be so easy to get away didn't ya?" Sneered the orc as I turned my head to look at him and before I could get a good look at him. I felt a flash of pain go through my head and I remembered no more.

_____________________________________________________________

Merry's P.O.V.

I had finally made it back to the camp and what I found shocked me. There in the middle of the camp was a big mound of orcs that had been set on fire and there was still smoke coming from it. The sight sickened me and I turned away and looked around to see if I could see anything in the distance but saw nothing. I sighed and made myself ready for the long wait. 

____________________________________________________________

Pippin's P.O.V. 

I groaned and opened my eyes. I was looking at the ground which made me dizzy and the orc was not gentle in carrying me and I was about to be sick again. He soon saw that I was awake and threw me on the ground. 

"Now where is it!" the orc bellowed at me. 

"Where is what?" I asked innocently but knowing full well what he was asking about. 

This earned me a kick in the stomach and again I threw up and the orc laughed at me, " Aww can't take it" he taunted. "You know of what I speak. Where is it!" 

"I don't know what you are talking about." I gasp. I would not tell the orc anything even if it meant my death. 

He was about to hit me again but I was no longer focused on his fist but the thing behind him and I tried to crawl away. He saw this and slowly turned around but before he could get fully around a large what appeared to be a tree stepped on him. 

The tree then looked at me and said, "What is this creature?" 

I just sat there in stunned silence, and whispered to myself "The tree is talking." the tree then straightened and said in a loud booming voice, "Tree I am not, but I am a tree shepherder, an Ent and what are you?" 

Shook out of my silence I stuttered "A... A hobbit." 

"Hobbit?" the Ent asked, " Never heard of a hobbit." 

"Hobbits are not from around here," I said still slightly afraid of the large figure in front of me.

"Well then what are you doing out here?" It asked me. 

"I was captured by they orcs and I need to get back to my friends." I said, "But I do not know where I am." 

"Well I saw when the orc took you and if you would like I could take you back." The Ent said

By then the darkness was starting to over come me again and I felt as though I could go now further, "Yes if you would just take me back." 

"Very well then." and the last thing I felt was him picking me up and seeing the trees fly by me. 

_____________________________________________________________

It had been far too long and I was starting to get worried, _Where was Aragorn? Shouldn't he have been here by now?_ I did not know how much longer I could wait and I was just about to go back to Pippin but I looked up and saw black shapes coming towards the camp.

I ran to hide behind a bush, I wanted to make sure that it was Aragorn and not more of the enemy. But as they got closer I saw indeed it was Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli.

"Aragorn!" I shouted and ran towards them. 

Immediately Aragorn was off his horse and pulling the small hobbit into a hug. 

"Merry! We were so worried that you weren't alive. Are you ok?" he asked me and Legolas looked over me for injurys. 

"I'm fine but it's Pippin," I said glad that I didn't have to be scared anymore except for my cousin. 

"He's hurt real bad and sick," I told them, "he needs help now!" 

"Where is he at?" Aragorn asked knowing but dreading the answer. 

"In the forest, " I said , "we had to go somewhere." 

"Fangorn forest!" Gimli said. in a somewhat scared voice. "That is a haunted forest! There is said to be Ents in there."

"Yes I know, I have heard the stories before but we had no choice!" I hastily replied getting slightly mad at how long we were taking, "We need to get to Pippin now!" 

"The little one is right," replied Legolas, "If Pippin is sick we need to help him fast."

"Show us where he is," Aragorn looked at me and I started through the trees. 

_____________________________________________________________

Well there's the end in that chapter. Did ya guys like it? Review and tell me!!!


	5. Chapter 5

****

Hey again!!! Thank you soooooooo much for the nice reviews that you guys have given me I feel as though I don't deserve some of them but I am thankful none the less. Well *sniff sniff* here is the last chapter of the story. I hope that you have enjoyed and don't worry I will have more stories coming well on to the story!

________________________________________________________________

Merry's Point of View.

When we got to where I had last seen him, we saw him on the ground breathing deeply. As we went up to him there was a large gash in the side of his head, "He didn't have that when I last saw him," I said getting scared. 

Aragorn bent over him and patted his cheeks causing Pippin to groan and open his eyes and you could clearly see that he was confused as to where he was. 

"I can feel the heat radiating off of him," Aragorn said getting more concerned about the state of the small hobbit. When he had first seen Pippin his anger had also rose to see the pain that he was in for he felt as if Pippin were like a son to him and that he could have some how prevented this. 

"You should have seen it Strider," Pippin whispered for his throat was dry, "An orc came when Merry was away and grabbed me and tried to take me away but a tree grabbed me from him and smooshed him." Pippin said eyes big. 

"Then the tree took me back here and sat me down and told me that they would come back for me and that nothing else would hurt me. It talked Mr. Strider, it talked!" Pippin exclaimed. 

Was Pippin really saved by an Ent or was he just delirious and had he just hit his head trying to walk around on his own? Ents haven't been seen for such a long time that people thought that they were just a tale made up and nothing more.

"Of course it did Pippin." Aragorn said humoring Pippin obviously thinking that Pippin had gone nuts. 

"We are going to help you now." Legolas cut in. 

"Okay, it really hurts a lot," Pippin grimaced and coughed 

"We know little one." Aragorn said, "When we get back to my horse I will give you something for the pain and it will help you sleep." 

"All right, Strider." Pippin said his eyes drooping a little. 

Aragorn picked Pippin up and wrapped his cloak around the one Merry had wrapped around him trying to get him warmer and Pippin just simply hung there like a rag doll not having anymore energy. 

When they got back to the horses, Aragorn sat Pippin on the ground and mixed some special herbs that I had never heard of with water and he gently lifted the hobbit's head. "Drink this Pippin" he urged pressing the bowl to Pippin's lips making him take a few sips. 

Right away Pippin fell asleep and Aragorn jumped on his horse and Legolas handed Pippin up to him. 

"Legolas, you and Merry will ride together and Master Gimli will ride the other horse." They nodded and got set up to leave.

After we had started riding the galloping and my exhaustion combined together and slowly it lulled me to sleep. 

____________________________________________________________

When I woke I felt as though I was in Heaven, I felt clean and I was lying on a bed that quite to big for me. I saw that clothes had been set out for me and I wondered where I was. At that time Aragorn walked into the room. 

"Good morning, Merry!" He smiled at me. 

"Where am I?" I asked.

"You are in the House of Healing," answered Aragorn. 

I took a deep breath and afraid to ask, I said " how is Pippin?"

"He is doing quite better now that he is here, A couple more hours though in that forest and he wouldn't have woken up." Aragorn said. "His other wounds will take a little while to heal. He had a couple of broken ribs, a sprained ankle and very large cuts on his back from the whip." I saw him wince. I let my breath go that I didn't know I had been holding. " At least he is alive." Aragorn shook his head in agreement. 

"Can I go see him?" I asked. 

"Yes but he still may be sleeping." And he turned to leave so I could get dressed. 

_____________________________________________________________

After I had gotten dressed I walked down the hall following Aragorn, When we got to the door I stopped, scared to go inside and afraid of what I would see. 

"Go on Merry, " Aragorn said gently pushing me through the door, "he's ok." 

I nodded and walked fully inside. The sight of Pippin made tears come to my eyes. His skin was very pale and bruises and cuts lined his face. 

I sat down in a chair and watched and waited for Pippin to awake.

After awhile he must have felt eyes watching him and his eyes slowly opened, "Merry," he said giving me a weak smile. 

"Hey yourself," I said, "How you doing?" 

"I'm felt like the whole middle earth fell on me." He laughed and tried to sit up. 

"Here let me help ya there, Pip." I said helping him up and to pile pillows behind him. 

"Thanks, ' he said in a small voice. 

"No problem," 

For the rest of the day Pippin tried to tell me that a tree really had saved him and I just shook my head and laughed. _The things Pippin will think of. _

____________________________________________________________

Over they next couple of days Pippin got much better and started acting like himself. The light had returned to his green eyes and he had everybody at the house loving him within a day. He had gone to where the small children were too sick to get our of their beds and had them laughing in no time. I guess Pippin trying to do a jig on his crutches and falling on his bottom was a funny thing. 

Pippin finally hobbled over to me his eyes full of mirth.

"Hey Pippers, why don't ya take a break." I said seeing that he was a little tired. 

"Good idea." And he fell back in a chair. We fell into a comfortable silence until Pippin spoke up. 

"Ya know what Merry?" Pippin looked at me. 

"What's that?" I looked back at him. 

"It just wasn't that Ent that saved me." He said. "It was a brother's love, your love, that saved me. " He smiled and leaned over to hug me. 

After we broke from the hug I smiled at him and ruffled his curls and said, "Isn't that what brother's are for." 

______________________________________________________________

*cries* It's over. I know bad ending I'm sorry but that's just the way it came out. Please I still ask you to review and tell me what you thought. 


End file.
